User talk:GMRE/Archive 15
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11; Archive 12; Archive 13 and Archive 14. Kampung Bunga Kertas and other alike villages I was just wondering, as quoted "on the eastern side of the cross, next to it, there are odd houses on each side of a small dirt road, wich ends at a small '''temple'". '' Couldn't the temple as well be the cheif of the village's hut? I mean it's a (not a lot but) bigger than the other huts and the "dirtroad" or "dirttrail" leads to the "temple". By cheif of course I mean in "acient times". The Panauans (do you say it like that? ye, probably) are to civilized to still have a cheif of every village (I mean it's 2016..2010 hah xD.). Right? This is just a fan...thing...story...plan...thing whatever it's called. I'm just curious, how'd you know it was a temple? With all villageness HawaiiOboy (talk) 21:37, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :Well all villages are designed to be similar :Also if there was a "chief", then Avalanche could probably bother to have a civilian standing upon to the military [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:41, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::For all we know it could even have been a barber shop at the end of the street in ancient times. We can speculate all we want, but we'll never be able to be completely sure. GMRE (talk) 08:51, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Yes, but Anonymous, couldn't the cheif's of the villages have been removed during the 17th or 18th century by a king? (I don't know if they had a king back then). :::Yes, GMRE thats true. But, if we're not completely sure, shouldn't it be more like "on the eastern side of the cross, nexto to it, threre are odd houses on each side of a small dirt road wich ends at a bigger '''hut"? I mean we may assume there's a temple but we also can't exclude the there could have been cheifs for each village, each in charge of respective villages, handeling trading for an example. Right? :::With all causeness, HawaiiOboy (talk) 09:30, April 23, 2016 (UTC) That right and that's why at some wikis the admins are very strict about never allowing anyone to add anything that isn't spelled out the game. At this wiki we generally allow a little bit of something, as long as it doesn't mislead readers about what is actually there and as long as it seems to be based on some logic. I guess I'll have to go add the chiefs house reference now. GMRE (talk) 09:43, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :For all I care, HawaiiOboy, this place could've been inhabited by only the Ular Tribe in the 16th or 17th centuries. :Also, I split this section into a subheading to clear up two different subjects (If that is fine with you GMRE) [[User:Anonymous230385|'''Anonymous230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:13, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Picture resolution :Oh :D. Well I had another issue. My pictures are low resolution if I don't choose the "original" resoultion. Do you know why and/or it's happening? And In that case, how to fix it? :Yours, HawaiiOboy (talk) 13:36, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Why don't you want them to have original resolution? Is your internet too slow to upload those in a reasonable time, or something? GMRE (talk) 14:18, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::No, my internet has fiber (weird super fast thingy). But if I edit a page the edit the pic i upload and I select original resolution, the picture becoms freaking giant. HawaiiOboy (talk) 14:40, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::But all article pictures are set to 264px as the standard size. The picture above is currently set to 400px. ... Oh. Think I figured out what you mean now. When a picture is set to less than original size in an article, then the 264px picture will look bad. Right? The problem is that you keep uploading night pictures, which always look pretty terrible, because of the very low contrast. Things just don't stand out on them. If you'd wait until in-game noon when all the colors look the best, the pictures would probably look better when they're smaller too. GMRE (talk) 14:58, April 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::So, how do I set 400px to 264px? HawaiiOboy (talk) 15:36, April 23, 2016 (UTC)